This application is not related to any other pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
The invention relates generally to the field of bird feeders and, more particularly, to an apparatus which dissuades and avoids encroachment of crawling insects upon a insect attracting liquified, gel, solidified or granulated food source.
Bird feeders are typically suspended from a branch, building or specially constructed stand by a wire or string in order to allow birds, such as hummingbirds, to view the feeder before approaching. Ants and other crawling insects typically find their way to the feeder""s connection point and then follow the wire or string to the feeder with the feeder soon covered with insects.
Examples of prior art feeders intended thwart such insect encroachment are shown in U.S. Patents including U. S. Pat. No. 4,901,673 issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Overstreet purportedly disclosing a feeder with a nectar reservoir including an area at the top for storing insect inhibiting oil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,904 issued Sep. 28, 1993 to Anderson purportedly disclosing a hummingbird feeder including an area for storing a quantity of fluid around a main support post. U.S. Pat. No. Des. issued for hummingbird feeders include; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,288 issued Jul. 3, 1979 to Kilhar, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,652 issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Mack and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,538 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Kingsley.
The prior fails to anticipate the hummingbird feeder as disclosed and claimed herein.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein by reference, and which constitute a part of this specification, illustrate certain embodiments of the invention and, together with the detailed description, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in this application to the details of construction and to the arrangement so the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The invention is drawn to a bird feeder, usually supplied with nectar, or other insect attracting food source is suspended below an apparatus containing liquid in a moat like structure. The apparatus provides for an upper portion which may be removably attached to a lower portion. The lower portion""s bottom edge terminates in an upward direction within the internal section of the lower portion to form a moat like channel. Water, gel or another insect trapping substance, is placed in the moat to prevent insects from crawling further in a first direction in an attempt to reach the feeder. The apparatus container necessarily surrounds a suspending element with an opening sufficiently large to prevent insects from reaching the suspending element when traveling in a second direction.
A broad object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus which may be used in conjunction with a bird feeder to prevent ants and other insects from crawling onto the feeder.
A more specific object is to provide a bird feeder with an apparatus which deters or precludes crawling insect encroachment and a means for suspending the feeder from an overhead support, wherein:
(1) A bird feeder usually supplied with nectar, or other insect attracting food source is suspended below an apparatus containing liquid in a moat like structure.
(2) The apparatus provides for an upper portion which may be removably attached to a lower portion.
(3) The lower portion""s bottom edge terminates in an upward direction within the portion""s internal section to form a moat like channel which may contain water, gel or another insect trapping substance.
(4) Water, gel or another insect trapping substance once placed in the moat prevents insects from crawling further in a first direction in an attempt reach the feeder.
(5) The apparatus necessarily surrounds an element suspending the feeder with an opening sufficiently large to prevent insects from xe2x80x9cbridgingxe2x80x9d or otherwise reaching the suspending element when traveling in a second direction.
(6) Having terminated the travel of crawling insects in a first direction, or precluded travel in a second direction, encourages potential of travel in a third direction which avoids encroachment upon the bird feeder.
(7) The apparatus is so shaped and constructed as to prevent or discourage birds from drinking therefrom. These and other advantages, features and objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in connection with the illustrative embodiment in the accompanying drawings.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings, depictions and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments and results of the invention.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings, depictions and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments and results of the invention.